Vlad and Vladmir
'''Vlad and Vladmir '''are the brothers of Redpaw and one of the secondary antagonists in the Black Lion franchise. When their brother descended into a life of crime, Vlad and Vladmir began to assist their brother with his plans to conquer Dog City and eliminate the Dog Detectives. Background Vlad and Vladmir are the youngest sons of the Barkinstins and brothers of Redpaw. They were destined to inherit the family business when they turn 20. The Barkinstins are huge supporters of the Dog Detectives and were extremely loyal to them by sharing their advanced technology with them. Vlad and Vladmir were not only were supporters of the Dog Detectives, they dreamed of joining the Dog Detective Agency after they inherit the business. That's why they decided to get a head start in physical training by going to gym and worked out there for six hours ago. They dreamed of working as an undercover detective since they're shown to be masters of stealthy attire. However, the Rottweilers abandoned their dream when their parents were killed and that the Dog Detectives couldn't rescue them in time. Along with their brother, they vowed revenge against the Dog Detective Agency for the death of their parents. They assisted Redpaw in his first scheme to destroy the Dog Detective by creating an army of cats with fire abilities but it was foiled thanks to Detective Pooch exposing his plans to the Dog Police Force. Barkinistins Inc., was put out of business for his crimes against Dog City. The Rottweilers currently live a castle, planning to help their brother take over Dog City and enslave the human race. Personality Vlad and Vladmir are vicious and violent Rottweilers who pose as dangerous, sadistic and murderous thugs. While Redpaw does most of the killing, Vlad and Vladmir does most of the beating. Because of their stealthy appearance, they usually walk into dark alleys and kill people who accidentally walk in there. The Rottweilers only do that for the enjoyment. The Rottweilers are bounty hunters and when Redpaw assigned them to capture Detective Pooch, he ordered him to bring the detective to his lair, alive. According to Vlad, they rather bring Pooch dead rather than bringing him alive. Despite them respecting their brother, they don't like their brother's humane nature. Next to Bud and Lou, Vlad and Vladmir are shown to be Wooten Villains to succeed in the missions that their boss assigns them. However, when Detective Pooch or the Wooten Gang outsmarts the Rottweilers, they end up screwing up in their attempt to kill their victims. With Redpaw having a bad temper, they don't enjoy being scolded or beaten by him. In the episodes where the Wooten Gang are the main characters, they serve as the Rottweilers' archenemy while Pooch serves as Redpaw's archenemy. They usually attack the Wooten Gang while Redpaw attacks Pooch. Vlad and Vladmir are extremely conceited and they have a narcissistic hunger for Plumette. When they first encountered Plumette, the Rottweilers planned on making her, their slave once their done taking over Dog City and enslaving the human race. Physical appearances Vlad and Vladmir are twin Rottweilers with black and brown fur. Vlad wears a blue trenchcoat and hat while Vladmir wears a brown trenchcoat and hat. Powers and abilities * '''Dog Physiology: '''Vlad and Vladmir are anthropomorphic dogs. * '''Powerful Strength: '''Vlad and Vladmir are strong enough to beat an average size human to death. * '''Powerful Speed: '''Vlad and Vladmir are fast enough to chase an average human around a large city. * '''Stealth: '''As mentioned before, Vlad and Vladmir are masters of disguise, judging from their appearances. Appearances The Black Lion Vlad and Vladmir serve as secondary antagonists in the cartoon series. Category:Dogs Category:Males Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Villains Category:Wooten characters Category:Character pairs Category:Teenagers Category:Henchmen Category:Russian characters Category:Siblings Category:Orphans Category:Businesspeople Category:TV Animation characters Category:Animated characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Twins and Triplets Category:Thieves Category:Singing characters Category:Character groups Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be bad at first Category:Pilots Category:Mechanics Category:Lieutenants Category:Martial Artists Category:Servants